wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Andrew Keen
Idea for page I guess I should have written this before...but, better late than never, eh? My idea for this page was to make it look amateurish (in keeping with his idea that there are no artists on the web, only amateurs, etc): * make the font comic sans or some other crayon-looking lettering * write in the style of the self-taught convict, really pedantic * use a paint-like drawing for his picture * include lots of garish decorations used in early web design (animated gifs of dancing whatevers) * find and post the quote from that one celebrity who publicly stated that the internet is ruining art (guess who?) I will post these things when I get to this episode.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:38, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :Hey, great idea! Mind if I help out? --Careax 18:24, 18 August 2007 (UTC) : wut ef u typ3d like thsi? wud it fit teh aRtIcLe? .. --GlennBecksATool 02:26, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Everyone can help out, pics would be great, and bad speling is good too, but not so bad that no one can understand. Thank you guys.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:41, 19 August 2007 (UTC) : I didn't realize when these notes were posted, I must've missed them...I put an under construction tag on the page, but you guys can start whenever you want.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:44, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ::Cool. I've just made some "improvements". A couple of thoughts: 1) Maybe this page should be renamed "Androo Keen""; 2) we need some really tacky 1990s animated gifs (like a really grainy "under construction" sign). I tried finding one, and a dancing baby animation, but didn't have much luck. I think almost all of it has been wiped out by Web 2.0 hyperbole. --Careax 06:16, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :::I guess I didn't look hard enough. Just found this: http://www.rogerart.com :::Also this one (note: DO NOT visit this if you suffer from visually induced seisures!) http://library.thinkquest.org/11091/ihistory.htm :::--Careax 06:24, 19 August 2007 (UTC) I think these are some fairly old tubes...they're ideas at least... *Dancing Hamsters *Dancing baby --GlennBecksATool 13:25, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :OH GOD, that reminds me of...Dancing Jesus! :Too bad we can't have the music (Dancing Jesus used to have that one song about a plastic Jesus...)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:20, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ::I ran a picture of him through Photo2text.com. I still like the paint shop idea better, personally. Its an option... *Imageshack small *Imageshack large --GlennBecksATool 18:52, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :Holy Crap! ASCII Art! Great idea!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:07, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Alternate Perhaps we can make the page as though it were: * Andrew's "blog" (fake of course) ** where he talks about his appearance on TCR * a fake page for an association that Andrew belongs to ** The International Association of Pompous Asses (or something) ** Association of Scientific Studies ?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:10, 19 August 2007 (UTC) * what about a "fan page" for Andrew. Since he is so against amateurs...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:29, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ::I kinda like the blog idea... especially if we're able to make a brief comments section with various identities (complete with avatars...much like what was already suggested)--GlennBecksATool 19:18, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :::I like this more than the bad spelling, etc. (at least on its own). This is sort of where I was pointing with the "steal this page" Abbie Hoffman ref, and it seems in keeping with Stephen's own approach of showing some of the videos that had been posted on the YouTube in honor of him, etc. Mr. Keen's argument is not a new one - it's precisely the reaction that all elitist hacks have to any new medium. They are afraid of what they don't understand, and they lash out because they think that any success they are not a part of is necessary taking something from them. So, I would enjoy the prospect of actually "taking" something from him very much. :::Even if we don't lift from his blog directly, it would be cool to make something here that includes an element of tribute to internets "theft" - particularly in light of the upcoming Viacom-YouTube case. Of course, there's no reason we can't both steal from Andrew's blog and torture enhance it with amateur hamster pictures. In all truth, I feel this might be exactly what Mr. Keen's page deserves. Or, we could do something different with the page and just post all those pics directly to his blog... --thisniss 06:17, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ::::I feel Mr. Keen is more of a newly crowned diva, very impressed with his new success and all the attention it gives him and deserves a page that gives him that. I got a very "I'm very wonderful, don't you agree" vibe from him when he was on the show. He reminds me of Camile Paglia or Christopher Hitchens both very "center of their own universe" kind of people...you know the kind that don't get out of their own safe world very often. I find it ironic that he even has a web page given his attitude toward the medium.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:27, 20 August 2007 (UTC) * NFZ.net: ‘Colbert Report’ guest Andrew Keen waxes pathetically --GlennBecksATool 23:57, 20 August 2007 (UTC) :Like I said, this guy loves the sound of his own voice. He deserves a page that reflects his amateur self-love. I mean, come on, he's got nothing on Rush or O'Reilly. Sure, he gets paid, but his tactics are pure beginner.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:05, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Images I will post only the names of the animated gifs I uploaded for use (or not) on the main page and not the images themselves, so that we don't barf trying to discuss things. * Image:WalkingHamster.gif * Image:HamsterChorus.gif * Image:BoogieHamster.gif * Image:PraisingHamster.gif * Image:JesusChorus.gif * Image:DancingCrucifix.gif * Image:SquareDancingJesus.gif * Image:JesusBoogie.gif * Image:UnderConstructionMan.gif * Image:UnderConstructionSign.gif --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:55, 19 August 2007 (UTC)